The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known light weight off-road vehicles, e.g., side-by-side vehicles (SSV's) and utility task vehicles (UTVs), have engines that are disposed in the rear of the vehicle (e.g., behind the passenger compartment), or in the middle of the vehicle (e.g., at least partially under the seat(s)). Additionally, such off-road, all-terrain vehicles are typically configured as four-wheel drive (4 WD) vehicles having large tires and large amounts of suspension travel that allow such vehicles to negotiate rough terrain and fit on trails that on-road vehicles may not be able to traverse. Such engine layouts and vehicle configurations may result in a rear biased and a relatively high center of gravity (CG) location, which result in driving characteristics that may not be preferable to all drivers.